


Never Trust A Warlock

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Simon is an Angel [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (I hate my Muse), AU, Angel!Simon, Character Introduction ("Sebastian"), Epic Boyfriends, M/M, Making Magic Up, Making it ALL up actually..., More Hostag Situations, OOC?, Rescue, SlightlyJealous!Magus?, Tag, Telling Clary, because I can't seem to stop writing them, blah blah blah, jimon, you're it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Answering a few unasked questions. An interrupted confession. (Eventually followed by the confession)Then a new Shadowhunter arrives...(At the end)





	

"So, Simon is an angel?" Jocelyn reiterates with a little awe in her voice. She's staring at the teen in question like it's the first time she's ever seen him. "But...How?"

Clary had brought her mother to Magnus's apartment to let her in on the secret. Simon was feeling much better after a full night's rest. Alec and Isabelle were back at headquarters to cover for them, and Magnus wasn't interested in the 'family meeting', but Jace was there arms crossed and looking more worried than he should.

"I can't remember everything," Simon shrugs. "All I remember is who I am, or, is it a what?" He shakes his head. "Who or what, I know what I am and that's pretty much it. I've done a few things, but it only works in the moment. I don't really know, know how I'm doing half the things I do."

"He turned some of the Circle members into salt," Clary says for the second time, having mentioned it before during the reveal. Even as a repeat, though, the red-head sounded excited and proud. "He can also pull out his wings and put them back in!"

"That's amazing, Simon," Jocelyn smiles along with her daughter and reaches out to him to put her hand on his shoulder before hesitating.

"You can touch me," Simon laughs lightly, putting his hand over hers to place it where it was going. "I'm not going to explode."

"Sorry, dear, it's just," the woman shakes her head in wonder. "I've never heard of an actual angel walking amongst us."

"Other than what they have in the tales of old," Jace winks at Simon, earning a light blush from the teen. They still hadn't told anyone of their decision to be together. They were, like with most things that happened in their lives recently, keeping it to themselves until they could reveal it properly.

"So what now?" Simon brings the subject away from himself. "What do we do about Valentine? Do the Shadowhunter leaders have any idea how to track him? Or, what he's doing?"

"No," Jocelyn sighs sadly as she pulls her hand away. "He must have a warlock or someone shielding himself, because not even our best trackers can find him."

"Maybe Magnus should try?"

"We already asked him. He's as lost to how to get at Valentine as the rest of us."

"So, what? We wait around for him to strike first?" Clary frowns. "We have to stand around and do nothing?"

"No," her mother says firmly. "We prepare and keep looking. We need to have all the Shadowhunters ready for any and all attacks. We need to try to get the Downworlders on our side as well, if we can manage it."

"Since he plans on killing them all, that should be fairly simple," her daughter remarks dryly.

Jocelyn walks over to her daughter and pulls her into a hug, "I'm sorry for who your father is."

Clary shakes her head, "Luke is more like my father. Valentine just supplied the second half of DNA."

"That is the perfect mentality," Simon compliments his friend with a great big grin. "How is Luke, by the way? I haven't seen him since they woke your mother."

"He's already speaking with the other werewolf packs to get them on our side against Valentine," Jocelyn answers, pulling away from her daughter but keeping one arm across the girl's shoulders. 

"Go alpha dog."

 

\---

 

Magnus arrives to take Jocelyn back to Shadowhunter headquarters talk with the Clave again. Clary walks her mother to the portal while Jace walks over to Simon.

"Once her mother leaves, we'll be alone with her," the blonde whispers to the other teen.

"Do you really think NOW is the time to tell her?" Simon whispers back.

"Better to tell her sooner rather than later. Now that we know we aren't siblings, she might want to pick up where we left off."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Depends," Jace smiles with teeth. "Is it working?"

 

"What are you two grinning about?" 

Simon loudly clears his throat as he turns to hide his blush. Clary stares at the two curiously; her mother and the warlock having already gone.

"Clary," Jace steps closer to the red-head. "Simon and I have something to tell you."

"Are you planning some sort of prank that I don't want to be a part of? And you better not be planning on playing it on me." She points to her best friend, "Simon, you know how I feel about pranks."

"It's not that," the blonde shakes his head. "It's....a little more...serious."

"Oh?" her brow furrows. "Did you two get in a fight or something?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"We're, that is we, Simon and I-" Jace suddenly finds himself unable to form proper sentences. He doesn't want to hurt Clary's feelings. What they had MEANT something to him. (At the time.) Now? Now he wanted to be with Simon....How do you tell someone that? How can you NOT make it sound terrible?

"Okay, this whole routine is starting to freak me out," Clary looks worriedly between the two. "Is Simon alright? Simon, are you feeling after affects to the blood draining? What is going on?"

"It's nothing like that," Simon finally speaks up. "We're just both worried about your feelings. That's why this is really hard for us."

"Well, just spit it out so we can get over it together."

"Right," the dark haired teen takes a deep breath. "Jace and I-"

The room explodes and Simon's wings unfurl to wrap around Jace and Clary as they're thrown to the ground.

 

"What the-?" Jace rolls out from under the angel's wings to pull out his Seraph and find the source of the attack. 

There's a man, tall and thin, with a long gold robe, standing in the middle of Magnus's ruined apartment living room.

"My, my, my," the intruder sweeps the room over with his eyes before focusing them on the Shadowhunter. They're cat eyes. He's a warlock.

"What do you think you're doing, warlock?" Jace growls at him, making sure to stand in front of the two in the other room in case the stranger should attack again.

"I'm just looking for a friend of mine," the warlock smiles at him. 

"Magnus Bane?" the blonde guesses.

"Ugh! NO, not that droll little magician," the intruder cringes at the thought. "No, I'm looking for a rather new friend. Someone with a little something extra in the back."

Simon has gotten to his feet now, pulling Clary up with him and the two stare over their friend's shoulder to look at the stranger.

"Ah! There he is!" The warlock wiggles his fingers at Simon. "Why don't you come out of that back room for a moment and hand over a few of those feathers, okay cherub?"

"The only thing you're going to get is a new hole in your chest if you so much as think about touching him," Jace growls at the man.

"Ooh! Possessive much?" the man laughs. "I don't want to HARM the pretty little thing. I just want a piece of him. And who wouldn't, am I right?"

"That's is," Jace steps up to the warlock and puts the blade to the man's throat. "Leave. Now."

"I think I did this the wrong way," the stranger relents, tilting his head away from the glowing weapon. "Maybe I should go back and start over?"

 

"No," Magnus strides into the room, cat eyes glowing at the stranger and fingers billowing held-back magic. "I think it'd be better if you left like the Shadowhunter said."

"There he is," the warlock grins at the other. "Long time no loath, eye Magnus?"

"Get out of my house, Tio," Magnus frowns. "No one wants you here."

"Very well," the man takes a step back, Jace lets him go but keeps his weapon pointed to him. The warlock looks over to Simon and grins in such a way it sends a shiver down the angel's spine. "Till next time?"

"There won't be a 'next time'," Jace growls.

"A ki yio ri." The man snaps his fingers and a portal appears behind him. He waves at the group as he steps back into it and disappears.

 

"What did he say?" Jace asks Magnus.

"We shall see," Simon answers, earing three sets of surprised looks. "What?"

"Since when do you understand Yoruba?" the warlock asks him, eyes and hands back to 'normal'.

"I don't," the teen frowns. "Wait, he wasn't speaking English?"

"No," Clary informs her best friend. "Is that how it sounded for you?"

Simon nods, "Maybe it's another angel power?"

"That'll come in handy I'm sure," Magnus compliments half-heartedly as he walks closer. "Now, I have another question for you. Are you hiding your grace?"

"My what?" 

"It's like the battery to your action figure."

"No?"

"Great, fantastic even," Magus throws his hands up in the air as he starts to pace the room in small circles. "I've been walking around with a blinking neon sign. Don't get me wrong, I normally don't mind, but I don't care for the types you're likely to attract."

"Types?"

"Demons, warlocks, the dark souls of anyone corrupt and looking for something, actually someone, powerful enough to grant them their heart's deepest wishes."

"What kind of wishes?" Clary asks, concerned.

"You name it, they think an angel can provide it. Also," Magnus motions to Simon's still outspread wings. "Can you put those things away?"

"Uh, sure, yeah," Simon closes his eyes and takes in a breath, pulling the wings back into his body as he blows it back out. He reopens his eyes and smiles meekly at the others. "I...don't know how to hide whatever my 'grace' is. If it's the burning energy I feel inside myself? I don't think there's a way to bottle that up."

"There's always a way," Magnus counters, going to his books to pull out a short thin one. "We just need the right..." His finger trails down a page before stopping in the middle. "...objects."

"What kind of objects?" Clary walks over to stand next to the warlock. "A rough diamond. A golden band. A baby's tear?"

"I don't make the spells, I just perform them."

"You're a warlock," Simon points out the obvious. "Why can't you just make up your own spell?"

"Because using oldies but goodies is easier," the man answers, clapping the book shut. "I can get the diamond and golden band, I've got loads of those, trifles really, but I leave the last thing to you three." He puts the book back with a grimace. "I don't do babies."

"Just one tear?" Jace clarifies as the warlock unhappily looks his place over.

"Why can't visitors keep the place clean?" Magnus sighs, waving his hand in a circle before snapping his finger. The apartment is clean once again and redecorated. "Much better. Alexander and I have a lovely date planned for later and-"

"Magnus!" Jace barks at the man, stopping his ramblings. "Do you only need one tear?"

"Well I'm sure you can get more than one, Mr. Romantically Frustrated," Magnus snips with a grin. "But yes, if that's all you get, that's all I'll need."

Jace moves to attack the man, but Simon stops him with a hand to his chest.

"Thank you, Magnus," the angel smiles at the man. "We'll go get that now. Won't we Jace?"

"I'm coming too," Clary invites herself. "You two still owe me a confession."

The warlock doesn't bother trying to hide his laugh as he walks into the deeper parts of his apartment.

 

\---

 

"Where are we going to get a baby's tear?" Jace asks once the trio are on the streets. 

"Easy," Simon shrugs, pulling out a tiny glass bottle Magnus had handed him right before they left. "You go invisible around a crying infant and quickly wipe at its face with this."

"Smooth, Simon," Clary shakes her head in amazement. "I can't believe you're telling him to sneak up to some poor unknowing child and wipe at its face with a glass bottle."

"Do you have a better idea?"

The red-head opens her mouth to reply, but then thinks better of it and shuts it again with a frown.

"It's not like the bottle will hurt the baby," her best friend points out. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt a child."

"Maybe we should stop talking about this in the open?" Jace mutters under his breath when they get a few strange looks from passerby's. 

"Crap, we probably sound like creepers or something," Simon ducks his head in shame. "I can't believe how stupid I am!"

"You're not stupid, Simon," Clary and Jace say at the same time, startling each other.

"Nice to see you coming to his rescue in more than one way, Jace," Clary smiles at the blonde, hooking her arm in his. "Is that what you two wanted to talk about? The fact that you're going to be besties or something?"

"I am no one's 'bestie'," Jace cringes at the word. 'Why did Mundanes come up with such horrible words for things?'

 

Simon suddenly turns to the other two and lowers his voice, "Crying baby, at eight o'clock."

Sure enough, there's a frazzled looking mother walking towards them with a double stroller. There are twin babies riding in it and one of them is loudly protesting wherever they're going.

Jace pulls out his Stele and is invisible before the woman even looks up at them. Clary pretends to drop something and Simon instantly joins in the search, blocking the woman from passing.

"Could you move it?" she asks them, trying to sound pleasant with a put-upon smile.

"Sorry, I just dropped my-" Clary has a hard time thinking of a word. Simon tries to held, "Yeah, your, your-" He can't come up with anything either. "Isn't it over there?"

The baby is still bawling for the whole street to hear and the mother's lack of patience is showing.

"Can-Just move it till I pass to find your thing!" she almost shouts at them. Jace appears again and nods to them.

Clary pretends to pick something up and says, "Here it is! SO sorry, ma'am. We'll get out of your way."

Simon scrambles to get up too but slips on some trash and lands on his hands and knees in front of the crying baby.

"It's okay, little guy," Simon smiles at the child as he gets his feet under him. "There's not need to cry."

The baby immediately stops crying and snuffles itself to sleep.

"Finally," the mother groans quietly as the teens hurry to get out of the way. "Now if he can just stay that way until we get home..."

 

As the woman rushes off, Clary turns an amused look to her best friend.

"So," she giggles a few times before forcing herself to stop. "You're a baby whisperer?"

"I'm sure he was going to pass our from exhaustion anyway."

"I don't know," Jace grins as well. "Mundanes tend to depict angels as babies. Maybe there's a connection?"

"Under that logic, you're half naked baby too."

"I was probably a cuter baby than you."

"Oh, so we're going into THAT category now, are we?"

"Guys," Clary pats them both on the back. "We all know who had the best baby pictures."

"Really?" Simon smiles at her, already thinking he knew what she was going to say.

"Of course," the red-head nods her head. "Luke of course. He's part dog, and those kind of eyes will melt the heart of any person."

Simon bursts into a loud laugh, then quickly tries to muffle it. Jace smiles at him and Clary notices something in the way he does it that has her smile becoming more forced.

 

\---

 

They get the bottle of tears to Magnus who takes it without a word of thanks, pushing them back out of his bedroom where he was preparing the spell.

"But why is Alec allowed-?" Simon frowns at the locked door in his face. "Never mind."

"Let the man work," Jace tells him without a care. "Maybe he needs Shadowhunter energy for the spell."

"I hope what Magnus is doing with Alec has NOTHING to do with Simon," Clary shakes her head of certain thoughts. She walks to the window and crosses her arms. She needs to talk to the boys, get something off her chest, but she's going to allow them another chance to start things. They were interrupted last time.

Simon looks worriedly over to Jace and takes a steadying breath before opening his mouth.

"Clary."

His best friend turns to him, a look of hurt already on her face and his heart aches to look at it.

"Jace and I," Simon swallows his guilt and fear. "We, well, what we were trying to tell you earlier is...We, uhm, we-"

"We're dating," Jace says plainly, directly. Watching his future boyfriend desperately try to explain things was painful. Too painful. He thought it best to just let it all out. Before something else went wrong. "I'm sorry, Clary."

"I see," she lowers her head, hair falling in her face as she looks at her feet. "You're sorry?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings," the blonde continues.

"Neither of us do, ever, like never ever," Simon adds hurriedly.

"But, things just," Jace shrugs. "Changed, for me."

"For the both of us," the darker haired teen nods.

"And we wanted you to be the first one to know-"

"-Because you mean A LOT to us. I'm talking about a lot, a lot."

"There was just no way of making this sound..."

"Terrible?"

 

Instead of crying, Clary starts laughing. It starts out as a soft little breathy thing, then it turns into uncontrollable giggles. The two boys stare at her, concerned for her mental well being as they remained rooted to the spot.

"Sorry, you're-you're sorry," the red-head wipes away tears as she gets her laughing under control. She smiles up at them when she finally does, "You haven't even gone out yet and you're already finishing each other's sentences!"

"Is that....bad?" Jace looks to her for an answer, but keeps glancing over to Simon.

"No, no-no, not at all," she shakes her head as she takes a step closer to them. "Of course I'm bummed about this, though that word is totally insufficient, but-well, it's not like you were very subtle about how you felt for Simon, Jace. And Simon," she rolls her eyes. "He kept gawking at you every chance he could."

"Wait, you guessed? You knew what we were going to say?" her best friend asks, surprised. "How? I mean, I might've stared at the guy- come on, look at him- but, Clary!"

"It's okay, Simon." Clary walks over to the teen to wrap him up in a hug. "I'm not mad, really."

"You have NO idea how relieved I am to hear that," Simon melts in her arms. "I was so worried. I mean, I kinda hit on him when he still thought you were siblings, which might've been a low blow, but to be fair I JUST found out I was an angel and things were sort of strange for me at the time, but that still wasn't an excuse so-"

"Simon," the red-head puts a hand over her best friend's mouth to stop his long stream confession/apology. "I forgive you. If it wasn't mean to be, it wouldn't have worked out. If I've learned anything from becoming a Shadowhunter, it's to expect the unexpected and learn to live with it, instead of fight against it."

"Except when it's clearly evil," Simon counters, pulling her hand away. "Like world domination evil."

"Yeah, except for that," she smiles at him, then turns to look at Jace. "You know what comes next for you now, though, right?"

"A...slap?" the blonde guesses, readying himself for any blow the girl had for him.

 

Clary steps over to her ex-possible-boyfriend and looks him right in the eye with an icy glare. It makes both boys really uncomfortable and worried for the blonde's well being.

"If you hurt him," Clary says slowly, allowing her words to sink in as she manages to loom over the taller teen. "I will tear you apart and learn what a Shadowhunter burial ceremony looks like."

Jace swallows nervously.

"Is that a yes?" the red-head presses.

"Y-yes, got it, loud and clear," the blonde nods his head a few times. "Ma'am."

"Good," she turns to walk over to Magnus's bedroom door and bangs on it, "You two gonna wrap this up any time soon? I'm getting hungry!"

 

\----

 

Jace gets them a pizza that the three of them consume before Magnus comes out of the room in a flourish. Alec is mysteriously absent.

"It's done!" the warlock announces, extending his arm and pulling away a purple cloth to reveal a polished, golden wrist cuff with shiny diamond accents in his hand. He looks to the three stunned stares, "What? No one said it couldn't look fabulous." 

"I can't wear that," Simon tells him, still staring at the bracelet. "It'll draw too much attention!"

"Simon's right," Jace shakes his head. "That' thing is way to gaudy for him."

"So now you're a sudden fashion expert?" Magnus looks the teen's outfit over and huffs in disagreement. "Not likely."

Clary takes the thing from the warlock's hand and puts it on her best friend's wrist.

"Clary!" Simon protests as she clasps it closed. 

"If this is going to help keep you safe, I don't care if it glows in the dark and plays cat videos," she looks at him sternly. "You don't have to like it, Simon, you just have to wear it."

"I thought you two were the ones in the serious relationship," Magnus comments lowly as he passes by Jace to return to his bedroom.

 

"What about this Tio guy?" the blonde follows after the warlock, ignoring his words completely. "You two seemed to know each other. Will he be coming back for Simon?"

"The same way a chided child returns to the forbidden fruit," Magnus answers flippantly.

"What can we do to stop him?"

"Stop him?" the warlock huffs a laugh. "Unless you plan on giving him something of greater value, there's no way to get the man off your back. And before you foolishly ask me 'what is of greater value' I'll inform you now, there is nothing."

"So he'll keep coming back for Simon until he gets his feathers?" Clary joins in the inquisition as Simon covers the cuff with his jacket sleeve.

Magnus shrugs his shoulders, "You're assumption is as good as mine."

"Guys, it's okay," Simon assures them. "If he tries anything, I'll just," he waves his arms a little. "Salt him?"

"Salt him?" Clary looks at him like he's grown two heads.

"I don't know what to call it," her best friend throws his hands up for a moment. "What I mean is, I'm not completely useless. I can take care of myself."

"Like you did with the vampires?" Jace points out.

"That was different."

"How?"

"I didn't want to hurt them."

"And what makes you think you want to hurt this guy?"

Maguns winces with Simon's hurt look. He nudges the blonde, "Killing the romance before it's really begun? Interesting choice."

"Not now, Magnus," Clary glares at him. 

"I'll think I'll go check on Alexander," the warlock replies, opening a portal across the room and disappearing though it.

 

Once it's just the three of them, Simon speaks first, "I know I don't have a track record of handling myself, it bothers me the most how many times I've been kidnapped, but I know I can handle myself now."

"I'm not saying you can't," Jace frowns at him. "I'm just worried about your hesitance to fight."

"You mean the fact I don't try to kill everything I see that goes bump in the night?"

"We're not talking about fighting the boogeyman, Simon," Clary tries to cut in.

"No, we're talking about the fact that neither of you think I can handle myself," the dark haired teen takes a step away from the other two. "Look, I appreciate you guys always looking after me -I really do- but I don't want you thinking you always have to look over your shoulder to keep track of me. I want you to trust me to hold my own, like you do for each other and Alec and Izzy."

"We're a team," his best friend reminds him, "We watch each other's backs. We don't look over our shoulder to make sure you're safe because we think you can't take care of yourself, we do it because we care about you."

"I'm always looking over my shoulder for everyone," Jace tells him. "It doesn't matter how well trained a Shadowhunter is, he can still fall victim to an attack. I just do it discreetly."

"Having people care about you does not make you weak," Clary tells him firmly, putting her hand on Simon's shoulder to force him to look her in the eyes. "You should know better than to think like that."

Simon looks away, embarrassed, and lets out a sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be sorry, that was beautiful."

The trio turn to look at the warlock from earlier. This time, the man isn't alone; he's got four men with him.

"I'm a little surprised Magnus just changed up the interior and scooted over a few blocks," the warlock comments as he looks the place over. "You'd think that, after SO MUCH TIME, the man would learn to stop making such rookie mistakes."

"I thought that thing was supposed to hide his grace?" Jace whispers to Clary.

"Oh, it does," Tio the warlock comments with a smile. He points to his ears, "Enchanted hearing, so helpful. But to quench your curiosity," he lifts a finger in the air as he steps closer. "I just followed your weak warlock friend. I figured he might be making that lovely piece of jewelry cutie pie is currently hiding and I knew it'd take a while for him to do it. So, ta-da!" he gives a dramatic bow. "I arrived here!'

"Well, you can just leave again." Jace growls out plenty loud for anyone to hear. "I wasn't kidding when I offer to give you a new hole in the chest."

"Ah! Ah!" Tio lifts his hands in surrender. "In addition to my boyband, I gave my approach some thought. What if I give you want all the Shadowhunters currently want?"

"No deal!" 

"Wait," Simon stops his boyfriend from lunging at the stranger. "What are you talking about?"

"The location of the Circle member, Valentine," the warlock grins. "I can give it to you. All I want are four measly feathers. You'll grow them back, after all."

Simon looks over to Clary to see her reaction to the man's offer. His best friend's glare is softening into indecision.

"You don't actually want to trust him?" Jace growls, desperately wanting to take the man's arrogant smirk right off his face. "No deal. We'll find Valentine on our own."

"Tracking is easier when the target isn't constantly on the move," Tio offers, eyes resting on Simon's unsure form. "That's a free clue, by the way. If you want an exact location, you'll need to hand over payment."

Clary pulls her best friend away from the stranger while Jace keeps an eye on their enemy.

"What do you want to do?" she whispers to him as low as she can. "Would it hurt if you? You know."

"About as much as plucking a few strands of hair at once, I think," he shrugs. "If this guy actually knows something, I don't want to risk giving up that opportunity for a few feathers. I want to find Valentine as much as you before he can hurt anyone else."

"Then, we're agreed?" she nervously glances at the warlock as he continues to stare at her best friend. "You give Mr. Creepy a few feathers for Valentine's location?"

"And hope we're not making everything worse," Simon nods, reaching over to pull on Jace's arm to get his attention.

"Are you two ready to make a break for the door now?" the blonde asks, eyes still glaring daggers at their enemy.

"We're going to give him the feathers.

"What?!" Jace turns his eyes to his boyfriend. "You can't do that! It's not safe trusting a warlock!"

"Nothing in our lives has been safe, Jace," Simon points out. "But if he really knows where Valentine is, then this might be our best chance at stopping him before he can make anything worse."

"Smart as you are pretty," the warlock compliments with a pleased smile.

"Shut up!" Jace barks at him.

"Please, Jace," Clary pleads with the blonde. "Let Simon do this. We can worry about the consequences later."

He looks to the darker haired teen and sighs with a shake of his head, "Let's just hope that we can."

 

Simon closes his eyes and takes a breath, allowing his wings out in the same way he brought them in. Tio clasps his hands over his mouth in awe as his companions murmur to themselves. The angel nods to Clary who takes four of his feathers. 

"Got them."

In another breath, the wings are returned and Clary walks over to the warlock. Tio greedily reaches for them, but in the last second, the Shadowhunter pulls her hand back. 

"If you're lying," the red-head threatens him. "Then I'm going to let my Shadowhunter friend let his frustrations out on you."

"Cross my heart," the warlock sings, taking the feathers when the teen offers them again. Clary steps away as he pulls them just under his nose and gives them a sniff. "Heavenly."

Simon shudders with the man's tone and Jace's grip on his blade tightens.

"Okay!" Tio claps his hands, the feathers disappear. "Valentine is traveling on a boat. Some commercial vessel with storage containers on it. Plenty of room for his growing army. Now that you let him get his hands on the cup."

"We didn't-!"

"Now!" the warlock interrupts the blonde Shadowhunter. "I'll take the rest of them."

"The rest of what?" Clary asks, pulling out her Seraph as the four henchmen approach.

"The rest of the feathers."

The warlock and his minions attack. 

 

Jace goes straight for the leader, slicing at him with his blade and just missing chopping the man's head off. The four charge at the other two and are greeting with Clary's blade. Simon stumbles back a few steps, falling over a chair he didn't see and landing on his back with a grunt.

A set of strong arms pull him back to his feet and he stares into black eyes with fear as he tries to turn whatever the thing was into salt. It doesn't work.

"Oh, poor cherub," the warlock tisks, holding Jace against the wall with his powers while the other two keep Clary restrained. One of the attackers is dead on the floor. "I used your feathers to enchant my little dolls. You can't hurt them because they're a part of you."

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Jace growls, trying to push against the invisible force.

"Tut-tut," the warlock flicks his finger and the Shadowhunter grunts in pain. "Now that I hold all the cards, I get to direct the dialogue."

 

An arrow flies through the room and hits the creature holding Simon in the head. It falls lifelessly to the ground as Alec, Izzy and Magnus come running into the room. Isabelle lashes out to one of the ones holding Clary with her whip while her brother takes out the other with another arrow. Magnus points his empowered hands to the other warlock with a frown.

"Could you stop crashing into my place as if it were your own?" Magnus demands of the other man as the others finish off the last of their enemy's minions. "It's getting boring and repetitive. Not that those words don't describe you to a T, but honestly Tiodaralopolopo."

"Gem?" Simon frowns, letting the translation fall from his lips as he worriedly stares at his boyfriend.

"Impress the ladies later," Magnus huffs, a little annoyed at having his spotlight momentarily taken. He motions to the other warlock. "Hand the Shadowhunter over."

Tio looks over to Simon and grins. "Catch."

In a second, Jace is thrown through the apartment window in a loud crash and sent flying to his death below.

Simon has his wings out and is diving for him the second afterward.

\---

Jace had been through a lot of things in his life as a Shadowhunter, but freefalling from a high rise apartment was NOT one of them.  
He doesn't scream though, he only shouted out in surprise as he covered his head with his arms while he was being thrown through the glass window.  
The wind throws his hair around wildly as gravity proves to be a greater enemy than any demon he had ever fought.

'Simon.'

The world stops. Jace opens his eyes and stares as the ground stops coming towards him at impossible speeds and slowly starts to move AWAY from him.

"What?" he turns his head to stare at Simon who's struggling to hold him while he beats his wings and lifts them higher in the air. "Simon?"

"Do you," the darker haired teen grunts. "Have another," another grunt, "Angel boyfriend?"

"What are you doing?" Jace asks next, watching the sweat start to collect on the other's brow. "I'm too heavy!"

"Don't even!" Simon growls, looking up and smiling at the amazed faces staring down at them as he gets closer to the shattered open window. "We're almost there."

It takes some effort, but the angel gets both of them back into Magnus's apartment where the others are waiting. Magnus instantly snaps his fingers as they enter and the creatures, as well as the other Warlock, are gone as they stand in a completely other room.

Simon collapses with Jace on the ground and heaves in haggard breaths. 

"Not....in.....shape....for that...." he wheezes between gulps of air.

"What a pleasant way of telling your significant other to lose weight," Magnus comments with fake humor.

"What?" Alec and Izzy turn to the warlock for an explanation. 

Magnus shrugs, "Oops."

"Yes, Simon and Jace are dating," Clary tells the others. "Can we be shocked about that later?"

"By the angel, Jace!" Isabelle walks over to her adoptive brother to smack him in the head. "You better not be taking advantage of Simon!"

"He's not," the dark haired teen assures the woman with a goofy smile. "I actually hit on him first. Sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," Izzy smiles at him sweetly.

"What are you implying about me?" Jace frowns at her, finally pushing himself to sit up.

"I'm sure she meant nothing but sisterly love," Magnus rolls his eyes, turning away at Alec's disapproving frown. 

"Okay," Simon lifts his arm for assistance, Alec and Clary each take one and pull him to his feet. "Thanks."

Izzy ignores Jace's offered hand and he gets up himself.

"Are you okay?" Alec asks, looking the angel over before turning his eyes to ask the same question of his parabatai.

"I'm fine," Simon assures him as Jace nods. "Just, wait-" He closes his eyes to take a breath and return his wings. He opens them again with a happy smile. "What happened to Tio?"

"I sent him far, far away to a place that no one comes back from," Magnus pipes in happily, looking to his boyfriend for some sort of approval. Alec smiles at him.

\---

They go back to Shadowhunter headquarters to inform the others of what the warlock said.  
"Even if he double crossed us, he might not have been lying," Simon had remarked, hopefully.

While they wait to talk to Clary's mother, the red-head poses a question she had forgotten to ask, "How did you guys know we were in danger? Not that we aren't grateful for the save."

"A new Shadowhunter appeared to warn us about one warlock heading to another's place for a special prize," Isabelle explains.

"There aren't that many warlocks left in the city," Alec adds.

"It's pretty much just me now, actually." Magnus winks.

"So we knew it had to be someone after you."

"What other prize could there be than a pretty white feather from a newly discovered angel?"

"You know, you could at least TRY to hide your jealousy," Alec lightly scolds his boyfriend.

"Why? You're certainly not hiding your growing admiration for the boy angel."

"Are you worried I'm going to dump you or something?"

"As much as I love seeing you show your softer, more sensitive side, Alec," Izzy gives the room in a vague motion. A few of the other Shadowhunters were trying to hide their interest in their conversation. "I'd rather it be in a more private setting."

"Sorry, Izzy," Alec ducks his head slightly, noting the secret stares. "I didn't realize we had an audience."

"With the two of us in the room how can we not attract attention?"

Jace brings the conversation back to focus, "Who is this new Shadowhunter?"

"There he is," Izzy waves over a whitish-blonde haired teen and he heads their way.

"Hello," the newcomer smiles at the group, offering Clary his hand first. "I'm Sebastian Verlac."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
